


Revelations

by ScribbleWriting65



Series: Shadows [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Mugging, Revelations, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: What happens when the monster is unleashed? How does it affect those we love?





	1. Darkness Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is my next piece for my Shadows universe! This is where Dot first meets Shade and Firefly. WARNING: THERE CAN BE SOME INTENSE IMAGERY IN THIS (Depending on what you see as intense). Tell me what you think in the comments, and I hope you enjoy.

“Man, I’m stuffed!”

“So am I. That was awesome!”

Slim and Dot contentedly rubbed their stomachs, allowing their meal to settle in. All in all, it’d been a good date. They saw a new action movie in the nearby theater before enjoying a filling meal at Dot’s favorite restaurant. Shade and Firefly had both been talking in Slim’s mind for a good portion of the date, but Slim managed to get them both to be quiet eventually.

“Hey, I’m only making sure you get another date. I’m better with the ladies than you, Lover Boy, and Sparkplug over here.” The shadow spoke up.

“What you’re good at is getting us in trouble. At least I can see more than 2 feet in front of me.”

“Enough you two.” Slim said sharply. After that, the two parts remained silent, allowing Slim to make the most of his time with Dot, enjoying the calm night air. The street was largely empty as Slim and Dot walked, most people already in their homes.

“Thank you for doing this, Slim. I really appreciate it.” Dot said softly. She hooked her arm with Slim’s and leaned into it, making the boy fiercely blush and scratch the back of his head.

“N-no problem. It was the least I could do, no need to thank me.” He said with a squeak. Dot simply laughed at his antics. Even after a whole year of dating, he still blushed and tensed from these acts like it was their first date. For his intimidating size, Slim was one of the softest and most caring people that Dot had ever met.

Slim stole glances down at his date, admiring her beauty in the calm night. She looked so joyful, and at peace. However, Slim was too distracted by Dot to notice a figure up ahead. They wore dark clothes, and had a hood draped over their face.

“Slim, I don’t trust that guy.” Firefly said nervously.  
“What are you talking about?” Slim got his answer when the figure pushed him and Dot into a nearby alleyway. Slim quickly rose up, grabbing Dot’s hand and putting her behind him. The attacker pulled out a small but very sharp knife with a snicker.

“Sir, we don’t want any trouble.” Slim put his hands in front of him in a surrendering gesture.  
“And you won’t have any, as long as you give me your cash.”

“What the hell are you doing, man?” Shade growled from within Slim. “I can take this guy.”  
“NO,” Slim mentally bellowed. “we can’t reveal you to Dot or anyone else.”

Shade growled as Slim and Dot threw down their wallets. Slim quickly tried to punch the robber, but was swiftly countered, sending him to the ground. He quickly recovered upon hearing Dot scream, looking behind him to see her arm being held by a second robber.

“No!” He ran towards Dot but was knocked down again by his original assailant.  
“Slim!”  
“Aw, come on, babe.” her captor laughed. “Why hang out with that loser when you can have a real man like me instead?”

Dot responded by stomping on the robber’s foot, punching him in the stomach when he was distracted before starting to run. She almost made it out of the alleyway, but the first robber stopped her. With a wicked grin on his face, he stabbed Dot in the stomach, sending her to ground gasping and clutching her side. Her gasp made it to Slim’s ears, causing him to scramble over to her bleeding body as the robbers laughed.

“NOOO!” Slim ran over to Dot, holding her tightly, with his body starting to shake. The two robbers only laughed.  
“You shouldn’t have tried to be a hero, kid.”

Slim’s eyes darkened under the alley’s shadow, small sparks escaping from his rises. His breathing grew deeper, with a soft but slowly growing growl escaping his lips.

“Shade.”  
“Yeah?”  
“You wanted to cut loose? This is your chance.”

Slim’s body started to darken, causing the robbers to stop. A black, tar-looking...thing spread down to his arms, with the robbers taking a small step back. The new figure’s right arm suddenly shot out, grabbing the first robber by his throat and lifting him up. The robber tried to struggle but stopped when he saw the figure’s eyes. They were crimson-colored like blood, with fierce red flames emitting from the irises. The dark...thing slammed the robber face-first into a nearby wall, vanishing into its shadow as the robber fell on his backside.

“What the hell was that, man? Where’d he go!?” The second robber said, nerves starting to crawl in his voice.  
“I don’t know, man,” the first robber said trying to push down his own nerves, “But he’s around here somewhere. He’s just one kid, we can take him.”  
“We are Phantom, and we will make you suffer as you have made others suffer!” The figure’s voice loomed around the alleyway, seeming to be the kid’s voice mixed with a new one that was dark; nearly demonic.

The robbers stood up, looking everywhere for their victim. The figure slowly rose out of the first robber’s shadow and slashed at the back of his knees, causing him to fall down with a scream. However, the figure wasn’t done, quickly rising out of the ground, grabbing the first robber, and stabbing him in the chest with his claws before vanishing again. The second robber only shook more as his friend screamed and bled, but stood his ground and brandished his knife.

The figure emerged out of the wall’s shadow, eyeing the second robber with the same rage he did the first. He raced through the ground’s shadows, emerging in front of the second robber, who fell onto his backside. Phantom lifted him into the air by his throat, flaming eyes now burning like an inferno. He put his right hand to the robber’s chest, sending him into a black void.

“Where am I?” The robber whimpered.  
**“Your soul is an evil one,”** Phantom’s voice loomed, surrounding the robber entirely. **“Now you will experience that evil firsthand.”**

The robber could only scream as he plummeted, feeling stabbing pains throughout his whole body, but something was preventing him from losing consciousness. Voices surrounded him, screaming out in pain, demanding he deliver his head, moaning in distant fear and despair. The robber tried to cover his ears but he couldn’t, as what felt like invisible hands kept him bound.

Finally, a figure emerged from the darkness, having grayed out eyes and a sad face. The figure seemed familiar to the robber, but he was too confused and scared to notice anything defining. His fear turned into bloody terror when the figure’s eyes seemed to melt into his, blinding him even more.

The robber awoke with a screech, looking around wildly. He was on the ground, leaning against a wall as the figure from before still had his hand on his chest, skin now a grey color instead of black, and eyes now orange instead of pure red.

“If we see you or your friend again. If we sense even a semblance of evil intentions in either of you, we will not hesitate to let you suffer what you just did for eternity. Is that clear?” The second robber nodded furiously, tears starting to flow from his eyes as he searched for his partner.

“Your friend will live. Get him out of here, and get out of our sight.” The second robber saw the first and picked him up, hobbling out of the alleyway with wild whimpers. Slim finally sighed as Shade started to retreat inwards, only to softly gasp upon hearing Dot softly groan, her eyes slowly starting to close.

“Oh man oh man, what do we do?” Firefly asked in a panic.  
“The hospital’s too far away. There’s not much we can do.” Shade said with a stern expression.  
“We gotta take her to the house.” Slim said sharply. “Firefly, start healing her. Shade, get ready to run with me as fast as you can, we can use the Shadows to get home faster.”

Shade only nodded. Slim grabbed Dot and dashed into the wall’s shadow, only thinking about his love’s safety. What happened with the robbers would have to wait. And if Dot saw anything, she’ll undeniably ask questions; but those could be handled later. With only Dot on his mind, Slim raced home.


	2. Introductions

Dot slowly awoke with a soft groan, slowly opening her eyes to find herself on a couch in what appeared to be a small living room. The room itself was dark, with a small TV and table in front of her. 

“Oh, thank God you’re awake.” Slim quickly walked out of the nearby kitchen, offering Dot a cup of water, which she took gratefully. 

“What happened?”   
“We were mugged, but we got help.”   
Dot’s eyes widened, remembering her stab wound. She looked at her side, lifting up her shirt to find...nothing, not even a scar.   
“How did I get healed like this? The hospital would’ve left a scar. And how did we get help? There was no one around when we were attacked.”   
Slim only stayed silent, looking down at the ground.   
“Slim...? Are you okay? How are you not hurt?” Dot said with rising nervousness in her tone. 

Slim sighed. “I... I was so afraid of losing you. I was so close to losing you, Dot. I...” He looked up at Dot, who’s eyes widened when she saw that his normally hazel eyes were now a bright yellow and starting to well up with tears. “There are some things I’d like to tell you, and some friends of mine I’d like you to meet.” 

A dark shape rose out of Slim’s left shoulder, molding into a human-esque one before gaining red eyes and a smirking mouth. A bright shape rose out of Slim’s right shoulder, molding itself, like its dark counterpart, into a humanoid figure; only this one had blue eyes and seemed shy. 

“Have you heard the saying that darkness and light live in all of us?” Dot nervously nodded.   
“Well, here goes. My name isn’t actually Slim, it’s Nehemiah; and these are the light and darkness in my heart. The dark one here is Shade, and the bright one is Firefly.” 

   
“How you feelin’, babe?”   
"H-h-hi there.” Firefly said softly. “Sorry about Shade, he can be...um...”   
“Firefly, stop.” Slim’s tone and slightly darkened irises left no room for argument from either of them, and left Dot stunned. 

“W-w-what?”   
“I know, it’s a lot to take in. Take your time.”   
Dot could only look around at the revelation before her, processing this information before a lightbulb went off in her head.   
“I-I saw you. When I was losing consciousness, you turned dark, and seemed to vanish.”   
“Yeah, we give our boy here powers.” Slim said while putting his hand on Slim’s shoulder. “I can help him jump into shadows, and Sparky here does lamer things, like healing.”   
“Hey!” 

“That explains my injury...” Dot whispered, which Slim gave a soft nod to. “How long have...these two...been with you?”   
“Well, I first met Shade when I was around 9 years old, and we met Firefly when I was 15.”   
“And they...live inside you?”   
“Pretty much.”   
Another thought flashed through Dot’s mind. “And when you’ve whispered, have these two been involved?”   
All three of them slightly grimaced. “Yeah, they can talk in my head. They’re sort of always there.” Slim hung his head, but Dot still noticed his eyes slightly turn pink. She thought of asking him about them, but the...others...in the room took priority in her mind, leaving the eye questions for another time.

Dot only looked at her three saviors, who waited for a response with bated breath. This was wild for Dot. Her boyfriend was essentially a superhero who had...others...inside him? And they had all saved her, even the dark one? 

“Does anyone else know about...all of this?”   
“No. I feel like most people would be afraid of this sort of thing.”   
“Why show me, then?”   
Slim blushed and softly sighed. “Well, I, rather we, really care for you and trust you. I don’t want to keep secrets from you when you’ve been so good to me. I’m...I’m sorry for keeping this from you, and don’t blame you if you want to leave.” 

Dot only closed her eyes. Slim had been incredible to her, only showing the utmost care and respect, even if he could be a bit nervous when they were together. But still, having 2...others...around at all times? And one of them was the closest thing possible to a demon? What if things went wrong? 

But...that thing, apparently named Shade, also rose up to protect her, hadn’t it? And...Firefly...had healed her completely. They seemed to...balance each other, and Slim still cared about her. They saved her. 

“Slim?” The man in question looked at her resolutely.   
“What do you think of these...two?”   
“Well...” He said while scratching his head. “They can certainly be pains in the ass, but they’ve also been great help and company. Do you...do you feel comfortable with them around?” 

   
Dot only stood up and walked towards Slim, making both Shade and Firefly back away. Slim looked up with various colors showing, including pink and yellow. Dot gave him a tight hug and started to softly cry on his shoulder. Slim slowly reciprocated, amazed at her reaction. She hadn’t run away! She looked at Slim, tears slowly pouring down her eyes. Slim softly wiped them away with his thumb, still looking at her with a nervous expression. 

However, Dot also saw love and admiration in her crush’s eyes; love that seemed to shine through everything, even whatever could happen with the other two around. That love gave her the push she was seeking, finalizing her decision with a soft kiss to his lips.  

Slim went wide-eyed. Shade only laughed while Firefly looked away while pushing Shade so that he couldn’t look either. Slim eventually closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling before him. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, making him feel like he could conquer the world, even forgetting about Shade and Firefly for that moment. Dot was all that mattered. She pulled back, cracking a smile and soft laughter at Slim’s bewildered expression, seeing his eyes turn completely pink and erupt into flames. 

“Thank you for saving me. I’m still not sure about...them...but I still want to be with you... Nehemiah.” 

Slim finally broke, giving Dot an intense hug while tears poured out of his eyes. Hearing his real name from her lips sounded better than divine gospel, driving away all of his nerves for that moment. 

“Thank you, Dot. I promise, I’ll be the best person I can be.”   
His admission only made her love him more, and also start to laugh.   
“What’s so funny?”   
“I guess I haven’t been entirely clear with you either. My name isn’t really Dot.”   
This left Slim stunned. “Then what is it, if I’m able to ask?”   
“Selene. People always made fun of me, calling me things like Stupid Selene, so I chose to go by Dot, as that was...what my mother always called me.” 

Slim only laughed, catching her by surprise.   
“Selene. It’s a beautiful name. W-would you mind if I called you that? O-only when we’re in private, I swear,” Slim quickly started waving his hands while still blushing, “and Shade and Firefly will do that too, RIGHT?”    
“Y-yes ma’am.” Firefly said nervously.   
“Yeah, yeah,” Shade said dismissively, though his tone did hold some promise, “I may be darkness, but I’m not that much of a prick. You have these two to blame for that.” 

Dot only laughed, now seeing that, while Shade and Firefly were mostly two extremes, they also fed off of each other, interacting like siblings. Slim seemed to go with it at this point, only having eyes for Dot, even as his two parts bickered. 

Dot suddenly yawned, her new energy quickly draining from all the revelations and emotions that traveled around. 

“What time is it?”   
“It’s around midnight. You were out for a while. I don’t think it’s safe for us to go out again, so would you be willing to stay here for the night? You can have my bed, and I promise I’ll get you home as soon as possible in the morning.” Slim said with a fierce blush. Even after meeting the two deepest parts of him, Slim still carried himself like the kind and shy person that Dot knew him as. 

   
“Really? I don’t want to be a bother.”   
“You’re not a bother, I promise. I’m honestly honored and surprised that you’re still here. I was afraid you’d run once you met them.”   
“You certainly are one of a kind, toots. You can trust Slim’s word on this one.” Shade said with a soft smirk.   
“T-thank you for trusting us, Dot.” Firefly said with a small bow. 

Dot smiled and gave a small nod, slowly rising from the couch. She nearly fell to the ground, but Slim caught her, and carried her to his room. She was too tired to take in any details, eyes already drooping as he put her on his bed. He stared at her for a moment before walking away. 

“Good night, S-Selene.”   
“Slim, wait.”   
He looked back at her, seeing a small but graceful smile on her lips.   
“C-can you come here?”   
He softly gulped before walking over. Once he approached, Dot used the last embers of her energy to pull him down and give him another kiss, which Slim softly reciprocated.   
“Thank you.”   
“M-my pleasure. Thank you, Dot, for trusting us.” 

With that, Slim walked away, softly closing the door behind him. Dot began to close her eyes, wondering what would happen tomorrow. The date may not have ended how she wanted, but Dot was still grateful that Slim trusted her enough to reveal his soul to her. With a soft promise to do the same for him, Dot drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story! Please please PLEASE don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts in the comments. Hope you enjoyed, and see you next time!


End file.
